One Cigarette One Kiss
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/BandFic/Fluff/Mild-Angst/Romance] Summary: When Jaejoong wants to kiss his leader so badly, and Yunho makes lame excuse to kiss his lead singer ;) They are just too cute to be couple


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: One Cigarette One Kiss**

**Author : aka aka nda  
Rating : T  
Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin  
Genre : Romance, fluff, bandfic  
Length this ff : 13 pages MsW**

* * *

**One Cigarette One Kiss**

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang itu, hanya bisa berdiri terdiam sambil memperhatikan orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Manik mata hitamnya, terus memperhatikan wajah orang yang sedang berbicara padanya. Perlahan, manik matanya bergerak menatap mata coklat almond orang itu, kemudian turun ke hidungnya yang mancung, lalu turun menatap bibirnya. Memperhatikan bentuk bibir yang terlihat sangat unik. Bentuk bibir yang terlihat seperti bentuk hati dengan bibir bawah yang terlihat begitu penuh. Bibir itu bergerak perlahan. Mengeluarkan kata demi kata. Ia terus menatap bibir yang bergerak-gerak itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menyapu bibir dengan lidahnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya orang itu pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan _leader_ nya itu. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak kembali menatap mata sipit Yunho yang sedang menatapnya. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia menyadari kalau ia memperhatikan bibir _leader_ nya itu lebih dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Jaejoong mengulum lidahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan kebiasaan merokokmu." Ucap Yunho mengulang inti dari pembicaraannya, karena sepertinya _lead singer_ nya itu sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Yoochun juga merokok." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan. Terkadang, sifat keras kepala Jaejoong itu bisa membuatnya sakit kepala. Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan terangkat dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang mancung.

"Tapi dia tidak separah dirimu, Jaejoong-ah. Setiap kali kau stress, setiap kali kau banyak pikiran, setiap kali kau ada masalah, kau pasti melakukan kebiasaan merokok dan minum mu itu. Kebiasaan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Jae. Terutama untuk tenggorokanmu. Kau tahu? Kau adalah _lead singer_ Dong Bang Shin Ki." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar. Berharap Jaejoong mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan. Apa Yunho pernah berpikir, salah siapa dirinya sekarang melakukan kebiasaan itu? Merokok dan minum. Apa Yunho pernah berpikir, salah siapa sekarang dirinya begitu banyak pikiran? Apa Yunho pernah berpikir, salah siapa sekarang dirinya begitu stress? Apa Yunho pernah berpikir, itu semua kesalahan siapa? Pikir Jaejoong merasa konyol.

Kalau bukan karena _leader_ –nya –Jung Yunho itu, mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan kebiasaan merokok dan minum lebih dari biasanya. Jaejoong akui kalau akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya merokok dan minumnya sedikit meningkat. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin menghilangkan pikirannya yang semerawut. Menghilangkan pikirannya yang sedikit tidak waras. Menghilangkan pikirannya yang liar. Setidaknya, dengan merokok dan minum, dia masih bisa berpikir dengan waras –mungkin.

Kebiasaan merokok dan minum itu dimulai dari pikiran gila yang tidak waras yang selalu terlintas di dalam benak Jaejoong. Ketika dirinya menatap Yunho dan Yunho balik menatapnya lalu tersenyum lembut padanya, jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak normal –dan pikiran gila itu mulai terlintas dalam benaknya. Bibir penuh milik _leader_ nya itu selalu membuat Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar. Seperti ingin melumat bibir Yunho saat itu juga.

Ketika Yunho begitu perhatian pada dirinya, lagi-lagi hal gila itu kembali terbesit di dalam benaknya. Dia hanya ingin Yunho menjadi miliknya. Memonopoli Yunho hanya untuk dirinya. Jaejoong menginginkan semua perhatian Yunho hanya tertuju padanya. _No one else._

Ketika Yunho melakukan _fanservice_ di depan kamera hanya untuk memuaskan fantasi liar _fans,_ Jaejoong selalu berharap kalau itu bukanlah hanya sebatas _fanservice_. Ia selalu berharap Yunho melakukan itu memang karena dirinya, _not because for the fan's sake!_

Ketika Yunho selalu mencari sosok Jaejoong ketika dirinya tidak berada di sekitarnya, Jaejoong selalu berharap Yunho melakukan itu karena dirinya tidak bisa jauh dari Jaejoong. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang tidak bisa jauh dari Yunho.

'_Yunho.. my other half. I love you.'_

Ketika Jaejoong menyadari kalau dirinya menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap _bandmate_ nya itu, ia tidak menyangka jika kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Perasaan terhadap _leader_ nya, terhadap sahabatnya, terhadap _member_ nya, terhadap seseorang yang benama Jung Yunho, dan..

.. ketika Jaejoong menyadari kalau hal itu sangat mustahil.

Yunho selalu menatap dan tersenyum padanya hanya untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Bukan karena Yunho menyukainya.

Yunho selalu perhatian padanya melebihi _member_ yang lain karena Jaejoong adalah _lead singer band_ nya. Jaejoong adalah suara Dong Bang Shin Ki. Jika Jaejoong sakit, maka suara inti itu akan menghilang dari warna suara Dong Bang Shin Ki. Bukan karena Yunho menyukainya.

Yunho selalu melakukan kontak fisik padanya, tersenyum padanya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menghanyutkan, hanya sekedar untuk _fanservice._ Bukan karena Yunho menyukainya.

Yunho selalu mencari sosok Jaejoong ketika dia tidak berada di sisinya hanya karena jika tidak ada Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri._ Such a baby_. Bukan karena Yunho menyukainya.

Apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dipikirkan Yunho.

"_Arasseo~_ aku akan berusaha menguranginya, Yunho-ah." Jawab Jaejoong menyerah sambil tersenyum padanya. Berharap Yunho membalas senyumannya dengan senyum yang selalu membuat Jaejoong merasa meleleh karenanya.

Dan Jaejoong mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuh jangkung Yunho. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho dan mencium aroma maskulin tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh yang sangat Jaejoong sukai.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mendengarkanku." Ucap Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Yunho. " –kau bisa menceritakan dan berbagi semua masalahmu denganku, Jae." Lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa karenanya.

'_That awkward moment when someone asks you what's wrong and they're the problem.'_

"_Ok, I'll."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada_ leader_ nya itu.

* * *

"Mungkin kau bisa mengganti kebiasaan merokokmu dengan ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata sipit Yunho lalu kembali menatap sesuatu yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa pelan ketika melihat sebuah permen lollipop rasa vanilla ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong. Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya dan melihat laki-laki manis itu masih tertawa. Suara tawa yang terdengar melodis ditelinganya. Terdengar sangat renyah. Yunho tersenyum ketika mendengar suara tawa Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir umurku berapa, hum?"

"23?"

"_Don't remind me!"_

"_Too bad, I remember that."_

"_Well, looks like that thing is suit with my age, leader sshi?"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil menghisap rokoknya dan menunjuk permen lollipop yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Yunho dengan dagunya.

"_Who knows?"_ tanya Yunho sambil merebut rokok di sela-sela jari Jaejoong dan mematikan rokok itu di asbak yang terletak di atas meja di depan sofa putih yang sedang mereka duduki. Yunho membuka bungkus permen lollipop itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Wha –"_

"_Well, that suits with you. You looks so cute~"_ ucap Yunho sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lagi-lagi Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu. Perlakuan yang sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan yang dia berikan kepada orang lain, yang membuat Jaejoong berpikir kalau Yunho juga menyukainya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan lengan kekar Yunho melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya yang ramping. Bahu kirinya terasa berat ketika Yunho meletakan kepalanya di atas bahu kiri Jaejoong. Yunho menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap rambut hitam kecoklatan Yunho. Tangan kirinya mengambil permen lollipop yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat lalu membelai lembut rambut Yunho.

"_Something is wrong?"_ tanya Jaejoong masih membelai lembut rambut Yunho. Yunho masih memeluknya, dan Jaejoong tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. _Not at all._

"_It's you."_ Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"_Wae?"_

"Karena ada orang keras kepala yang tidak mau menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya." Jawab Yunho terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakkan yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa karenanya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya."

"Makan lollipop itu setiap kali kau ingin merokok. Aku akan membelikan _stock_ yang banyak untukmu. Tapi berjanjilah, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu, hum?" tanya Yunho sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika jarak wajah mereka bagaikan terpisah oleh selembar kertas saja. Hembusan nafas Yunho perlahan menyapu bibir Jaejoong. Tatapan mata Yunho seolah menghipnotisnya. Entah Jaejoong menyadarinya atau tidak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tepat saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Yunho menghembuskan nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu bangkit dari sofa.

Jaejoong menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Yunho ketika rasa hangat dari tubuh Yunho meninggalkannya.

"_Trust me, that lollipop is really work."_ Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan juga Changmin untuk mengganggu _magnae_ nya itu.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu setelahnya ia tertawa lagi sambil memperhatikan lollipop yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja~" gumam Jaejoong sambil mencium pelan permen bulat itu.

* * *

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, kalau kau akan menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu?" tanya Yunho sambil merebut sebatang rokok putih yang terselip di kedua bibir merah Jaejoong lalu membuang puntung rokok itu ke atas lantai lalu menginjaknya. Jaejoong menghembuskan asap yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya ke udara lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"_Well, I tried."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap ke dalam mata coklat Yunho, lalu perlahan turun menatap hidung mancungnya, lalu turun ke bibirnya. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap ribuan lampu kota dari balkon apartemen mereka. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, Yunho masih menatapnya dengan mata coklat almond nya itu.

"Apa permen lollipop itu tidak bisa menghentikanmu?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong tahu, ini hanya satu dari jutaan kebiasaan Yunho yang selalu melakukan kontak fisik padanya. Ini tidak ada artinya bagi Yunho._ Nothing._

"_Well, I guess."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil merasakan pelukan Yunho yang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat di balik punggungnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Apa masalahmu, Jaejoong-ah? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau banyak pikiran. Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku, hum?" tanya Yunho semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang sepertinya semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri yang membuatnya terlihat agak stress.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika Yunho bertanya padanya. Apa Yunho akan mati berdiri jika Jaejoong mengatakan padanya bahwa dia ingin mencium bibir penuh yang selalu menggodanya itu?

_Well, who knows. _

"_Nothing."_ Jawab Jaejoong bergeming ditempatnya dan membiarkan Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Membiarkan debaran jantung Yunho berdetak di punggungnya. Debaran yang terasa sangat normal di banding debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat dari kecepatan jantung Yunho.

* * *

"_Seriously Jae, what happened to you?"_ tanya Yunho berusaha sabar menghadapi _lead singer_ nya yang keras kepala. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tertangkap basah sedang merokok di dalam dapur ketika tidak ada satupun _member_ yang berani masuk ke daerah teritori Jaejoong di dalam apartemen itu selain dirinya dan juga.. tentu saja Yunho.

Pikiran Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar berantakan dan kacau. Sedikit stress ketika perasaan ingin menyentuh, memeluk, mencium, dan memiliki Yunho hanya untuk dirinya sendiri itu semakin menggerogotinya. Perasaan itu seolah akan membuncah jika Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. _Right here, right now._

"_Nothing.. just.. leave me alone."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghisap kembali rokok _mint_ yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mengambil rokok itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat cuci piring. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika puntung rokok itu hampir masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan air.

"Ya Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Salurannya bisa tersumbat!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil puntung rokok yang sudah basah itu ke tempat sampah.

"Kalau aku menemukan kau merokok lagi, aku akan menciummu!" ucap Yunho terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat, kemudian berdecak pelan. Apa sebuah ciuman bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman?

"_Seriously Yunho, what got into yo –"_

" –_take my words. I'm being serious here."_ Desis Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kebingungannya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian ia tertawa keras ketika mengingat wajah serius Yunho tadi.

"Hahaha~ astaga! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

* * *

Jaejoong mengembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya. Desiran angin pagi perlahan menghempaskan asap putih abu yang keluar dari dalam mulut merah cherry itu. Menggantinya dengan udara segar di pagi hari. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan sambil menatap matahari terbit dari balkon apartemennya.

"Kupikir kau sedang menantangku, Kim Jaejoong." Suara baritone rendah yang sudah Jaejoong hapal betul siapa pemiliknya, membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bahu kanannya yang dia senderkan pada sisi pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Jaejoong hanya membalas tatapan mata Yunho dengan senyumannya.

"Menghentikan kebiasaan merokok, sudah seperti menyuruh seseorang untuk berhenti bernafas. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Yunho-ah." Jawab Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap garis horizontal dimana sekarang mentari pagi masih terlihat malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya.

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho berdecak pelan. "Ck~ asalkan ada kemauan, pasti kau bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja, sepertinya.. kau tidak mau melakukan itu." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong.

Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak ke sudut matanya ketika dia mendengar derap langkah kaki Yunho yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku belum menemukan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatku mengubah kebiasaan merokok ku, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong kini bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Jaejoong berusaha menghiraukan aura dari tubuh Yunho yang seolah menekannya. Ia kembali menghisap rokok _mint_ nya.

Seseorang merebut rokok yang sedang dihisap Jaejoong yang membuat batang rokok itu terlepas dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak perlu repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang selalu mengganggu waktu bersantainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho _leader_ Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Jaejoong diputar dengan sedikit paksaan untuk menghadap Yunho. Sekarang keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap ke dalam mata coklat almond Yunho. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan _leader_ nya itu.

"_You ask me."_ bisik Yunho sambil mencium pelan bibir merah Jaejoong. Jaejoong seolah kehilangan kesadarannya ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan bibir penuh itu berada di atas bibir merah cherry nya. Ciumannya yang terasa begitu lembut dengan aroma _mint_, campuran tembakau kering, dan sedikit rasa kafein yang mungkin tadi di minum Yunho. Jaejoong tidak sempat berekasi apa-apa ketika Yunho sudah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"_I told you, I'm serious about that."_ Ucap Yunho menyeringai ketika melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ketika dia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Kini kedua matanya yang besar dan hitam terlihat semakin besar ketika ia bisa merasakan bibir yang selalu menjadi mimpi indahnya benar-benar terasa nyata.

"_You kissed me."_ Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho berdecak pelan sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"_I warned you before." _Jawab Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menyapu bibir dengan lidahnya. Berusaha mengingat sentuhan bibir Yunho yang tadi ada di atas bibirnya._ Too intoxicated._

"_Well, we gonna try it."_ Bisik Jaejoong menyeringai. Seolah menunjukkan pada _leader_ nya kalau ia tidak takut dengan ancaman Yunho. Yunho lagi-lagi hanya berdecak pelan.

"_I bet."_

* * *

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Kim Jaejoong." Desis Yunho berbahaya sambil menatap _lead singer_ nya yang kini duduk terdiam di atas sofa coklat di ruang tengah. Ia baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan tengah malamnya tepat pukul 2 malam. Bau alkohol dan tembakau begitu tercium kuat dari tubuh Jaejoong. Menghilangkan aroma original Jaejoong. Vanilla –dan Yunho sangat tidak menyukainya.

"_Hyung,_ biarkan Jaejoong _hyung_ beristirahat dulu. Sepertinya ia masih sedikit mabuk. Kita bicarakan ini besok pagi." Ucap Junsu berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang sepertinya akan meledak. Yunho menatap _dongsaeng_ nya satu persatu. Tatapan matanya begitu menakutkan. Membuat Yoochun, Junsu, dan juga Changmin menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"_Stay out from this, and go to your room. NOW!" _ucap Yunho sedikit membentak. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang bergerak menuju kamar mereka. Yunho lagi-lagi menatap ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

Changmin menghela nafasnya ketika ia mengerti situasinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik Yoochun dan juga Junsu untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Yoochun berusaha tetap ditempatnya karena ia khawatir Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaejoong. Tapi ia jauh lebih khawatir jika Jaejoong melakukan hal bodoh.

"Yunho _hyung_ tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Changmin menenangkan Yoochun.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup, kini Yunho berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang terduduk di atas sofa dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum. Pikiran tentang memonopoli Jung Yunho semakin menggerogotinya. Membuatnya ingin menghilangkan pikiran dan perasaan itu. Pikiran yang membuatnya hampir gila dan perasaan yang membuatnya hampir mati.

Terlebih lagi ketika Yunho selalu menciumnya setiap kali ia menemukan dirinya sedang merokok. Membuatnya justru semakin stress. Seharusnya Yunho mencari metode lain untuk bisa menghentikannya dari kebiasaan merokok dan minumnya. Tapi, Yunho belum menyerah dengan metode 'mencium'nya itu.

Di satu sisi, ia ingin menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya atau jika tidak, Yunho akan terus menciumnya dan membuatnya semakin menginginkan Yunho. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia merokok dengan sengaja supaya Yunho menciumnya. Sekarang, ia hanya butuh menenangkan dirinya. Mendinginkan kepalanya. _That's all._

Karena Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau sekarang.

"_Tell me, what's wrong with you?"_ suara baritone Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hal yang paling ia inginkan dan yang paling tidak ia inginkan adalah, berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Ia tahu, Yunho akan menciumnya dan membuatnya jera dengan perbuatannya. Tapi, ia juga tahu.. ia justru menyukai hal itu.

_Damn it!_ Gerutu Jaejoong dalam benaknya ketika pikirannya benar-benar semerawut seperti benang kusut.

"Kim Jaejoong.." panggil Yunho dengan nada suara rendahnya. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar nada suara itu. _" –I'm talking to you."_ Lanjut Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Nothing_ Yunho. _Nothing."_ Jawab Jaejoong terdengar lemah. Ia sekarang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap dalam mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Amarahnya perlahan sirna ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu tertekan. Ia hanya ingin membantu meringankan beban Jaejoong. Meringankan beban pujaan hatinya. Hanya itu.

"Hey.." panggil Yunho pelan sambil membelai lembut pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya. " –aku temanmu. Kau bisa berbagi masalahmu denganku." Bujuk Yunho agar Jaejoong mau menceritakan masalahnya yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Jaejoong terlihat sangat stress dan frustasi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho memperburuk keadaannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ia ingin Yunho menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya.

"Yunho yah~~" panggil Jaejoong pelan. _" –just gimme you punishment. So, I can sleep." _Lanjut Jaejoong semakin pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan. Yunho terdiam tanpa mengedipkan matanya, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"_You like my punishment?"_ tanya Yunho sedikit menyeringai. Jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa menatap mata coklat Yunho. _" –you're indeed weird,_ Jaejoong ah~" bisik Yunho pelan sambil menarik leher belakang Jaejoong dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman yang sangat Jaejoong dambakan. Ciuman yang selalu membuatnya semakin menyukai Yunho. Ciuman yang selalu membuat pikirannya kacau. Ciuman yang selalu membuatnya nyaris gila. Ciuman yang selalu membuatnya berpikir kalau Yunho hanyalah miliknya.

* * *

"Sepertinya kau senang melakukan ini." Bisik Yunho pelan sambil membelai lembut pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan belaian lembut tangan Yunho.

"_Don't talking about your self, Jung."_ Jawab Jaejoong dengan nafas yang sedikit berat ketika hembusan nafas Yunho menjadi oksigen baginya. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

_Actually, he is._

"_So, one cigarette, one kiss?"_ tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap mata coklat Yunho yang terlihat begitu tajam.

"_You like to kiss me that badly, hm?" _Jaejoong membalikkan pertanyaan Yunho sambil menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat ke wajah Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menghempaskan tangan kanan di depan wajahnya. Menghilangkan kepulan asap putih itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil batang rokok yang terselip di sela-sela jari Jaejoong lalu menghisapnya. Ia menghembuskan asapnya ke atas dengan perlahan. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika pemandangan _'the smoking Jung Yunho'_ terlalu seksi baginya.

"Momen seperti ini.. kau seperti sangat menanti-nantinya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat dagunya sesenti. Seolah menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya.

"_Oh Jae please, who said 'I like your punishment' in the first place?"_ tanya Yunho menyeringai yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"_Oh c'mon! I was hangover! And you know me so well when I was like that!"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu kiri Yunho dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malunya. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau harus mencari metode baru, Yunho-ah." Ucap Jaejoong lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"_Why?"_

"_Well, we know.. the kiss.. is not work."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengambil kembali rokok yang terselip di sela-sela jari Yunho. Yunho tertawa pelan.

"_It works. Trust me." _

"_How?"_

"_Like this."_ Jawab Yunho sambil menarik leher Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya lalu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah cherry yang selalu terlihat seperti memohon untuk dicium olehnya. Ia menjilat bibir merah cherry itu dengan lidahnya. Merasakan aroma tembakau, nikotin, _mint_, dan sedikit rasa manis di bibir Jaejoong. Campuran yang terasa sangat ekstrim. _But he likes it. So much._

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup udara dan membiarkan lidah panas Yunho berada di dalam mulutnya. Menjilati setiap sudutnya. Bergumul dengan lidah panas dan basah Jaejoong. Jaejoong melenguh pelan ketika ciuman itu terasa sangat nyata baginya. Benar-benar nyata. Membuat kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dengan rokok yang masih terselip di sela-sela jari kanannya sebelum ia jatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai. Berharap api rokok itu tidak membakar rambut Yunho.

Kedua lengan Yunho sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Ia mengiggit bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan gemas. Mengiggitnya dengan perlahan lalu menghisapnya. Membuat Jaejoong melenguh semakin keras. Yunho kini menghisap lidah Jaejoong dengan kuat dan menariknya ke dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah seksi itu menjilati setiap sudut di dalam mulutnya.

"_And..hhah.. you will stop smoking, at least for one day."_ Ucap Yunho ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan nafasnya yang terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Sama seperti dirinya. Bibir merah cherry nya terlihat semakin memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Membuat Yunho semakin ingin melumatnya lebih.

"_So, it works?" _tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap sebatang rokok yang kini sudah habis ½ nya. Abu rokok itu kemudian terjatuh ke atas lantai. Yunho menyeringai sambil mengambil rokok itu dan menghisapnya, lalu membuang puntung rokok itu ke atas lantai kemudian menginjaknya.

"_Of course."_ Jawab Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong. Ia mempererat pelukannya membuat manik mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong menatap mata coklat Yunho. " –karena dulu, sebelum aku memperingatimu, kau merokok setidaknya 7 batang dalam sehari." Lanjut Yunho mengingatnya.

"Kau menghitungnya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho tahu persis berapa batang yang ia hisap setiap harinya. Meskipun ia sembunyi-sembunyi ketika merokok, dan benar –setiap hari setidaknya 7 batang rokok habis dihisap olehnya.

"Aku menghitung berapa kali kau menatapku setiap harinya. Aku menghitung berapa kali kau tersenyum padaku setiap harinya. Aku menghitung berapa kali kau menyentuhku setiap harinya. Aku menghitung semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. _So there is no way I can't count your cigarette." _Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam karenanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Yunho, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"_Are you mocking me?"_

"_No, I'm trying to confess to you."_

"_Well~ well~ so, the charismatic Leader Jung Yunho is confessing to me? What a honour."_ Ucap Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan senyuman lebarnya terlepas dari bibir merah cherry nya itu. Ia terlalu senang mendapati orang yang selama ini membuatnya nyaris gila mengatakan hal yang paling ingin ia dengar.

"_Ck~ don't talking about your self, Kim."_ Decak Yunho mengkopi kalimat Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jaejoong terdiam ketika Yunho mengucapkan itu padanya. Apa selama ini Yunho tahu tentang perasaannya? Pikir Jaejoong sedikit gelisah.

"_Do you think I don't know what are you trying to say to me with your cigarette for this whole time, don't you?" _tanya Yunho dengan suara _husky_ nya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Berharap Yunho tidak bisa membaca apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Yunho sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Jaejoong. _"You are begging to be kissed."_ Bisik Yunho sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli di dalam dekapan Yunho.

"_You did it on purpose, didn't you?" _tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong terdiam kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"_Yes I did."_ Jawab Jaejoong mengakuinya. Namun setelahnya, ia menyeringai sambil menatap Yunho. " –_but you made a lame excuse for kissing me, did you? How in the hell a kiss can stop me from smoking?"_ tanya Jaejoong membalikkan keadannya.

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu kuat. Seolah Jaejoong bisa membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yunho berdecak pelan.

"_Yes, I did."_

"_So, what's it?"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"_What do you think?"_ Yunho membalikan pertanyaan Jaejoong sambil mendekati wajahnya perlahan. Hambusan nafas Jaejoong berhembus di atas bibirnya.

"_I don't know."_ Jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap bibir penuh Yunho. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan yang membuat Yunho tertawa pelan.

"_I like your habit. Such a tease."_ Bisik Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum karenanya. _" –I'm suggesting you and I become 'something'."_ Lanjut Yunho sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"_What something?"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik leher Yunho dengan perlahan yang membuat kedua bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"_How about 'Lover'? I like the sound."_ Bisik Yunho di atas bibir Jaejoong. Merasakan hembusan nafasnya dan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menjadi satu. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

"_Lover? I like that."_ Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho kembali melumat bibirnya.

* * *

"Akhirnya dua idiot itu mengakuinya." Bisik Changmin pelan. Junsu terdiam melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih berciuman di ruang _laundry_ tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Yoochun menutup mata Junsu dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Junsu melengking kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoochun di wajahnya.

Ketiganya mengintip di balik pintu dapur yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang _laundry._ Changmin berada di posisi paling bawah, dengan Junsu yang ada di atasnya, lalu Yoochun yang berada di paling atas.

"_Good thing,_ semuanya berjalan lancar." Bisik Yoochun tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah sangat meleleh dalam dekapan Yunho. Junsu masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoochun.

"Chunniee!" lengking Junsu mulai kesal.

"_You knew?"_ tanya Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun yang ada di atasnya. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kebawah menatap Changmin, kemudian menyeringai.

"_Of course, afterall he's my soulmate."_ Jawab Yoochun.

"_And I'm Yunho's roommate!"_ ucap Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap keduanya. Mereka saling suka, tapi tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya satu sama lain. Jaejoong hanya terus mengeluh dan menggerutu padaku, kemudian depresi. Yunho _hyung_ hanya terus menggodanya, yang membuat keadaannya semakin buruk. _What in the world."_ Ucap Yoochun terdengar menyesal. Ia selalu khawatir dengan Jaejoong setiap kali ia merasa stress karena Jung Yunho. Junsu berhasil melepaskan tangan Yoochun di wajahnya.

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. _"Same here. With Yunho hyung's stupid excuse. But YunJae are too complicated."_

"Ya! Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" lengking Junsu yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau akan mengangganggu momen mere –" ucapa Yoochun terputus ketika ia melihat Yunho sudah melepaskan baju Jaejoong dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang duduk di atas mesin cuci. _" –shit!"_ gerutu Yoochun sambil menarik Junsu dan Changmin dari dapur.

"Aiiiee _hyung!_ Aku baru mau mendapatkan tontonan bagus!" teriak Changmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yoochun.

"_No! Just watch your bunch of porns! YunJae is too much rated."_ ucap Yoochun sambil menarik keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar Junsu yang memang di huni oleh Junsu seorang. Setelah ketiga nya masuk ke dalam kamar Junsu, Yoochun mengunci pintu kamar.

"_There~there~ let's listen the music!"_ ucap Yoochun sambil menyalakan laptop Junsu dan memutar lagu _'Are You Good Girl'_ dengan _volume_ maksimum. Berharap ia dan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya tidak mendengar suara aneh apapun.

Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Junsu hanya melengking nyaring menyuruh Yoochun mengecilkan _volume_ nya.. dan Yoochun tidak peduli.

========== FIN ==========

jangan lupa review nya ya ^o^/

thankyou~


End file.
